Letters Unsent
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: A collection of letters that Kurama writes to Hiei, and Hiei to Kurama about how they feel about each other. (Shonen-ai) SEVENTH LETTER POSTED! {COMPLETE}
1. Black Dragon Of My Dreams

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do you?

...

I didn't think so -.-;;

Please read and review! If I get five reviews, I promise to write another poem! This is a poem/letter that Kurama writes to Hiei...

****

Black Dragon Of My Dreams

I long to hold you in my arms

And never let you go

I can't express my love for you

I cannot let it show

In this letter that I wrote

I hope for you to see

That I cannot live without you

No, I just cannot be

The price of being here with you

may be a hefty toll

But we cannot stay apart

We're two halves of a whole

I can't believe you'll never know

How I really feel

And I can't help but sometimes think

That you're not even real

Without you I cannot go on

And crazy though it seems

I love you more than life itself

Black Dragon Of My Dreams

Please review!


	2. My Kitsune Of The Rose

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

****

Summary:

A collection of letters that Kurama writes to Hiei, and Hiei to Kurama about how they feel about each other. SECOND LETTER POSTED (Shonen-ai)

And…umm…I tried to rhyme even more ._.;;;;

Thanks for the reviews!:

****

HMOC, DarkangelWings, Disturbedvixen, another hiei fan, animebay-b, wildfire, The New Girl, Dancer Of Falling Rain

Wow…I never expected so many reviews! *feels loved* Please review this chapter as well! You know like, 'Black Dragon Of My Dreams?' well…I'd appreciate it if anyone can think of another nickname for Hiei from Kurama ^_~ more poems coming soon!

Here's the next poem-

****

My Kitsune Of The Rose

__

Together forever I wish we'd stay

But we are kept apart

Though it doesn't show, you should know

You're always in my heart

I stay in the shadows you bring me out

And I know to trust

How can it be true that I love you

Or is it merely lust?

In this letter I'll never send 

I merely want you to know

That in my dreams, the love it seems

To only continue to grow

But this is my dream, suffice to say

My fantasy won't come true

But the tears I've cried solely decide

That I must love you

So now I bring this love struck letter

To an indefinite close

No sad goodbyes, no tears we'll cry

My Kitsune Of The Rose

Please review!


	3. My Shadow Of The Night

****

Disclaimer:

…no, still don't own it -_-;

Thanks for the reviews:

****

Hiei Dragon Girl (twice), Dancer Of Falling Rain, KuramasGurl13, Disturbedvixen, DarkangelWings

Here's the next poem/letter thing…

****

My Shadow Of The Night

**__**

I write another letter 

And it fills my heart with dread

Knowing that this heartfelt poem I write

Will not be seen or read

I can't believe how much time I waste

To look in eyes so fine

Those Ruby orbs of innocence

How I wish they could be mine

I could never love another

Though you'll never feel the same

I keep this picture of us close

In a polished golden frame

I treasure you and dream of you

But you don't seem to care

Lately you've been acting different

Can you tell me, can you share?

Have you left me for another?

Just the thought fills me with fright

I hope this isn't true, my love

My Shadow Of The Night

Please review!


	4. Youko Thief Of Long Ago

****

Disclaimer: 

No…I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…nor do I own Hiei or Kurama T.T

Well…another random poem. **Please review!!!**

Thanks for reviewing!: (sorry if I forget you! I really don't do it on purpose! ^_^;;;; )

****

Discturbedvisen, Hiei Dragon Girl, YoukoStarr, wolvenjaganashi, jus Kita

Just to let you know, I write these poems right after I post the previous one…but I have to wait for reviews, of course. Now, if you peoples review faster, we'll see what I can do about updating quicker…

****

Youko Thief Of Long Ago

__

I write these letters for that fact

That you will never know

Of everything I feel for you

That I'll hide and never show

If you ever felt the same for me

I'd be happy to confide

Of the love that I have had so long

That's hidden deep inside

We would never be alone

We would always stay together

With you always by my side

I would leave you never

For you I'd put my past behind

And with my life, move on

But by the time I caught up with you

You were already gone

Where did you go, where are you now?

Maybe I'll never know

My heart will always follow you 

Youko Thief Of Long Ago

Just to remind you…PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Master Of The Evil Eye

****

Disclaimer:

Why do I have to say I _don't _own Yu Yu Hakusho if I never said I _did? _-_-;;; (O.O someone pointed out that I put Yugioh the first time I posted this ^.^;;; it's not like anyone reads this anyways….;;; 'sides you, that is -.-;)

Thanks for reviewing:

Dancer Of Falling Rain, Hiei Dragon Girl, Curry, tifa16, Disturbedvixen, another hiei lover

Here's another poem. I'm probably going to write one more and then the ending. And yes, they _will _wind up seeing the letters…I think…*hasn't planned it out yet*

Please review!

****

Master Of The Evil Eye

**__**

These letters that you'll never see

Pose questions I won't ask:

Can we ever start our future?

Can you ever drop your past?

Could we put our pasts behind us?

Put our lives on the right track?

Could we ever take those words we shared,

Take those hateful words all back?

Others are starting to wonder

Why I'm acting so very strange

It's because of you my life's like this

And why I need to change

The way that I have been so long

Has attracted many others

My appearance has drawn them close

But only you could be lover

I'll be sure to share my love for you,

Send these letters before I die

But it won't matter; you won't care

Master Of The Evil Eye

Gah, I keep getting worse and worse. Please Review.

****


	6. A Red Rose Painted Black

****

Disclaimer:

Yu Yu Hakusho still belongs to the same person who owned it last chapter. I'll give you a hint…it's not me -_-;;;;;;;

Thanks for reviewing!:

****

The Thief Kuronue, Dark-kitsune-dreams, DarkangelWings, Hiei Dragon Girl, Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan, WolvenJaganashi, animebay-b, ^.^, another Hiei lover

Next chapter will be the last one. They _will _send the letters, and there will probably be another poem. I'm aiming for fifty reviews! (on ff.net)

****

A Red Rose Painted Black

__

I've wrote these letters with a motive

That I'm sure to share

But I will never gain your love

I admit that it's not fair

I'd not leave you for another

If we were to be

Not two destined souls apart

But the same, just you and me

You've changed so much: from bad to good

  
I've struggled to keep up

This meager friendship that we have

Just is not enough

I need for you to be with me

If only for a while

I need you to brighten up my life 

With that tender smile

You were deadly at one point

And now you can't go back

I like to think of you like this:

A Red Rose Painted Black

Well…I liked the 'red rose painted black' thing and I wanted to use it in this poem. Once I thought of it, I couldn't get it out of my head. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**__**


	7. You've Filled The Void That Was My Heart

Disclaimer:

I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. You'd think I'd have found some clever way to get it by now!

Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me and are the 'cause for the frequent updates!!!:

The Thief Kurnoue, Dark-kitsune-dreams, Hiei Dragon Girl, WolvenJaganshi, Disturbedvixen, Curry

I had a different version of this, but it sounded messed up, so I took some of the poem I made a cut it up and pasted it together somehow to make this mess. Hopefully, since this is the last chapter, my poems have been getting better. Please review at the end! I'd appreciate it if you do and tell me which chapter you liked best. Also, if you'd like to read more yyh poems, read my collection that's been done for a while under this pen name, please!

You've Filled The Void That Was My Heart

Hiei, finally mustering up the courage to venture back to Kurama's house, flits towards it. He reaches the window, and sees Kurama leave his room, leaving behind several pieces of paper on his desk. Hiei lets himself in, and quickly goes over to where the papers lay. His hands in his pockets, he reads the letters to himself, and his eyes get narrow, wondering why 'the fox' was writing this about him.

'Is it possible he feels the same?…No…'

Unbelieving, Hiei decides to take the letters with him, and exchanges them with his own, which have (since they had been written) been crumpled in his pockets. Not wanting to confront the red head, Hiei leaves the way he came, heart pounding hard.

'I…had tried to tell him how I felt, many times. But those eyes…those emerald eyes bore into my own, and…I just couldn't. But now, I can leave this world with no regrets…none at all…'

I have to leave, must flee the scene

Knowing that those words don't mean

A thing of truth, it's all a joke

You cannot break the heart that's broke

I'm not to be loved, the cursed child

The one thought to be blood lusting and vile

But if I kill myself today

I can will all the pain away

And I'll leave this world with these letters

Knowing that you'll find someone better

I have the proof, and you have mine

The proof of our love, but it'll fade with time

And you'll not remember me, or the things I said

But it won't matter then, I'll soon be dead…

When Kurama goes back to his room, he looks through the window, seeing it left wide open.

'That's strange…I thought I closed that window…'

He goes and closes the window, and then proceeds to his desk. The sight in front of him is not what he expects, and he quickly reads over the letters, which are not his own.

'That means…Hiei was here…I have to find him. I can trace his ki, and follow him.'

He does not know what, but at the moment, he feels that something terrible is going to. He runs out of the house, panicking, and not bothering to leave a note at all.

'I know how his mind works…please don't let me be too late…he can't leave me now, now that I know how he really feels…!'

I run and run, out of breath

To stop your most unwanted death

I hate this feeling, this pain in my heart

Why do you feel that we must part?

Why don't you think that my love's sincere?

I need you here, to wipe the tears

I have to see you one more time

Convince you that you could be mine

Prove to you my love is true

Prove my reason to be is you…

Kurama eventually catches up with Hiei, and they end up in Makai. The former mentioned rushes over to his friend, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"K-kurama?" Hiei questions, wondering what _he's _doing here. Not saying a word, Kurama hugs the koorime, letting the tears fly freely.

"Were you really going to kill yourself over me?" Kurama wonders aloud.

'So he knew…' Hiei thinks. He takes a moment to respond, but Hiei awkwardly wraps his arms around the taller youkai. They lay on the ground, not saying a word; there wasn't a need for words. They understand each other perfectly. And that's what love is. No words are needed, you can tell exactly how your partner feels, just by staring into his eyes. And that's exactly what they do, and their faces move closer and closer, until they share their first kiss…

****

Forever we have shared this love

Just being near you is enough

To see the smile spread so wide

Forget the many tears we've cried

New happy memories will make up for this

I feel a kiss upon my lips

And we'll pull together, unable to part

You've filled the void that was my heart…

--THE END--

__

Thank you all for reading. Please review! I'm sorry if it didn't turn out how some of you expected (smiles sheepishly) I didn't really know how to end this, and I'm sorry this took a while to update. I've been feeling lazy (sweatdrops) **Please, please, PLEASE review!!!**

__


End file.
